Fighting For Life
by ShayShayCoolAy
Summary: It's been weeks since the fight and since Mirage was gravely injured. He still hasn't awoken and Carolyn isn't taking it well. She begins training her body and mind more than ever while an overwhelming threat looms over them all. It isn't over, not in the slightest With help from new friends and familiar faces they will fight whatever comes at them now Sequel to Out From The Rubble
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Here we are guys. The sequel! Are you as excited as me? I hope you are. For every chapter I will be posting, I'll try to have a song, or background music. We will also be introducing some more human characters. Keep an eye out for Caliene because that is the OC of our lovely Zeng Xiao Long Sunstar Crystal. Okay guys. :) here we go. As always, let me know what you think.**

Weeks have passed. Weeks since my sister was sentenced to high security prison; weeks since the fight; weeks since Mirage was awake. Everyday was the same. I would wake up, go to some stupid meetings, train with Ironhide, train with Sam, and sit in the med bay just waiting for Mirage to wake up. As the days passed I could tell that Ratchet was beginning to doubt that he would ever awake.

That thought, it just killed me. I couldn't lose him. So there I was again, sitting on the raised platform, just watching. Watching for a flicker of anything. I heard the familiar thumping of metal feet enter, but I paid it no mind.

"Carolyn, when was the last time you slept?" Optimus's voice rumbled.

I shook my head, trying to listen to him. I wanted to respond, I really did, but I couldn't remember when I did sleep last. He seemed to suspect that as he grabbed me around the body gently and began walking toward my room. "I can't sleep Optimus. Every time I close my eyes, I see him... I see my sister."

He rumbled gently as if thinking how to respond. "He will awake. Ratchet is doing everything he can. And as for your sister, she can't hurt anyone anymore. She has been put in a high security prison."

I knew he was right. So why did I have this itch in the back of my head that things wouldn't get better. He set me down at my door and I looked up to him. I felt something touch my shoulder and I whirled around to see the blue eyes of Optimus's holoform. He had light purple circles under his eyes showing that he hadn't been sleeping very well either. He grabbed me by the shoulders and pulled me toward him. I was soon wrapped in his embrace and I felt the stinging of tears behind my eyes.

The next morning I was getting ready to go to Sam's for some more training. I had been doing really well lately controlling my powers. My gifts as I have learned to accept them. I can move most smaller objects with my mind, but no progress had been made with the visions thing.

As I walked out of the door, a sight made me stop and made my heart stop along with me. Standing there, with dark skin and crystalline blue eyes was Mirage's holoform. I willed my feet to move, but the sight left me motionless. I saw him turn toward me and his eyes met mine. They looked lost. I finally began running toward him, until he flickered away. I nearly tripped on my own feet and I then crashed into someone.

I fell and I scrambled to my feet looking around wildly for a hint of Mirage.

"Hey! Hello?! What's your problem?" I heard a voice from behind me say. I couldn't really place the accent that came along with it though. I turned to face it, still shifting my eyes around looking for Mirage. "Ay, I said what's your problem?"

"I- I am sorry, I thought I saw someone. I was running and I just wasn't paying attention." I didn't see him, or any sign that he was near. So I shifted my eyes to the one I was talking to. She was rather tall. Taller than my 5'3". She had ash blonde hair that was pinned up away from her face and her eyes had a silver quality to them. She was dressed as a soldier and I immediatly stood straighter. Not as intimidation, but respect.

Her hard eyes seemed to soften slightly. "It's alright, honest accident. Just watch where you're going okay?" She said as she began walking away. As she turned, I could have sworn I saw two little red eyes pop out of her pocket.

I ran to the med bay, watching where I was going this time. As I entered, Ratchet was standing over Mirage fiddling with something. "Ratchet!" I yelled out to get his attention. He turned to me and the proceeded to his work. "Ratchet! I saw him, I saw Mirage!" I yelled out as I walked up to the platform.

"What in blazes are you talking about? He's been here the entire time." He motioned to the motionless Mirage.

"No, not this form. His holoform! I saw it."

He looked at me and I saw his own holoform come next to me. He grabbed my face and looked into my eyes. "When was the last time you slept."

I pushed away from him, knowing where this was going. "Just recently. It wasn't a hallucination. I saw him."

His bipedal form looked back over Mirage for a moment, and at some data charts he had. "Everything is still the same as it has been."

I was fed up with this. Everyone was so pessimistic about the possibility of him coming back. I jumped down from the platform and made my way to where Mirage was. Climbling on this and that I soon stood next to him. My hands started shaking. I haven't been this close to him since the fight. I gently placed my hand on his face plate.

"Mirage, you need to come back. I need you. You can't just leave me like this. I'm so alone here, I see you everywhere. I saw your holoform today. Was it you? Are you trying to reach me because I'm right here. I've always been here. Just please get up." I whispered to him as my tears fell upon him. I didn't care if Ratchet was watching.

Suddenly a flash of blue took over my sight as his optics lit up. My heart about burst out of my chest. Ratchet quickly moved toward him and looked at the charts. Then just as suddenly as it came, they went out again. "What? No!"

Ratchet grabbed me around the waist and set me on the platform so he could do his work. After what seemed like hours he turned to look at me. His face less grim than I have seen. "Well, it looks like he might actually wake up. Something you said Carolyn, it seemed like he picked up on it. I think... as medically impossible as it might be. I think he is waking up for you."

I held my hands to my mouth to stop from squealing in morbid delight. He was fighting, he was going to wake up.

**Okay guys. Here is the first chapter. :) Tell me what you think as always. And someone mentioned I should do more videos. I could try, but there might be some re used clips and such. Anyway let me know what you think. And if anyone else has a better story name that would help XD this one seems stupid to me.**

**I do not own transformers. or that ash blonde you were introduced too ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here I am once again dear readers :) sorry it's taken me a while. I'm still trying to get into the swing of things. **

Ratchet then calmly and quickly escorted out of the med bay so he could work. I couldn't sit still, so I went for a walk to try and calm my nerves. No one seemed to pay me any mind when I walked out of the hanger and took a stroll outside. Around the perimeter of the base were masses of trees, like a forest. I headed toward the line of trees until I heard the thundering of jet engines. I quickly ducked my head as I looked around. There it was, a F-35 Joint Strike fighter jet. Sleek, and sliver except for a distinct dark blue and black tail fin.

I watched it silently as it landed not even 30 ft away from me. I flinched, expecting it to hit me, but I heard the shifting of metal instead. I quickly looked up, surprise taking my mind, and a pair of red eyes looked down on me. "Blitzwing." I whispered. I hadn't seen him since he decided to come onto base; the day Optimus considered joining forces.

"Hello Carolyn." The German accent spoke to me. Military like and serious. Then it switched. "Are you alright? You're not looking so well." This was Blitzwings real voice to me. Kind, deep, and sweet sounding. "You're eyes are looking a little crazed." The crazy voice spoke. High pitched and whiny sounding.

"I'm fine, just haven't been sleeping well lately." I said, unconciously rubbing my eyes.

"Is it because of Mirage?" He asked. I nodded. "Well alright then." His German self spoke. With that he began to walk away.

"Wait, since when are you a jet?" I asked.

He laughed, "Different personalities, different vehicles." Then he started walking to base, probably to talk to Optimus. I continued my way toward the woods. Once I got there, I took off my shoes and let my barefeet settle into the cool grass. Fall was well on it's way and the leaves had begun changing leaving the canopy aflame with reds and oranges. I saw a low branch and decided to try my hand at climbing again.

I jumped up and easily heaved myself up onto the branch. Well Ironhides training helped with something. I leaned my back onto the trunk and closed my eyes. I tried to rest, tried to sleep, but Mirage kept weaving in and out of my thoughts. What if he never woke up? He's fighting so hard, but what if? I choked down a tear. I couldn't think like that. Ratchet is a brilliant doctor, and Mirage is a fighter. He will return to me.

The next thing I knew, the sun was gone and the stars were out. I rolled my neck slightly trying to relieve the kinks.

"That's what you get for sleeping on a tree."

I gasped and looked around. There on the branch above me sat a man. I suddenly felt slightly frightened. He swung his legs off the side and landed on my branch looking at me. Dirty red eyes looked upon me, and in that moment I wasn't scared. "Yea, well normally it helps me sleep." I said to Blitzwing.

"You are one strange human." He said as he leaned back slightly. I could see him now. Even though it was dark, his features were there. He seemed like he would be tall. Muscle was definate in his structure. Large corded muscle weaved it's way up his arms and was evident in his shoulders and chest. Short, spiked, dark brown hair sat on his head, askew and pointing in different places. Dark redish brown eyes held the attention of mine. The force in them made me shiver. "Sweet little Carrie, are you checking me out?" He asked. It sounded like something the crazy side of him would say, and I had noticed a slight German accent in his voice.

"No, I'm not. Your, your voice is different."

"Ah, yes, well seems like my different selves decided to be mixed into one in my, oh what did the doc call it, a holoform."

"Wait, holoform? Does that mean that Optimus agreed to let you on?"

He shrugged. "A trial thing. If he proves me worthy enough then I'll be a full fledged Autobot."

"What about the rest of the Decepticons?"

"They'll have to go through the same process, if they want. If not, I'll see them on the battlefield somewhere."

We sat there in silence for a while. His presence was strange to me. Him being so close was strange. Kind of an adreneline rush of sorts.

Soon he spoke again. "So what's up with Mirage? I asked about him but no one told me anything."

My mood immediatly turned sour. "What do you care?"

He scoffed, "Sorry for worrying about you." He said as he swung his legs around the tree and hopped down.

"Blitz, wait!" I called out to him. I hopped down and felt a pair of hands gripping my waist lowering me down.

"Since when do you call me Blitz?" He asked, eyebrow cocked.

For some reason, I couldn't find the words that were right on the tip of my tongue. I stuttered a moment. "Cause Blitzwing is a mouthful."

He hummed slightly as if thinking of something, and I saw something flash within his eyes, then he let go of me. "Goodnight Carolyn." With that he was gone.

**A/N: OOOOHHHHHH guys! What did you think? Let me know. Also let me know what you want to see happen next. :) **

**Special thanks to my reviews **

**AndromedaAI: He is fighting.**

**Heather Tobotua de Cybertron: Thanks for the comment. Don't you just love cliffys? :)**

**SJSGirl: Yes they are cute, but... nah I won't spoil it XD**

**Autobotgirl2234: Thanks for reviewing even though you don't have an account. I appreciate it. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry it took so long guys. I kinda got into this show called Merlin… It has consumed my life. But I'm pushing through to write for you. Also, noveljoy . com has contacted me and asked if I would like to put my story up there. What do you guys think?**

**SJSGirl: Obstacle… hmm depends on what you definition is**

**Heather Tobotua de Cybertron: The cliffys are the best part. XD it's the only way I get reviews from you guys. I'm glad you're enjoying it.**

It had been a week since Blitzwing was accepted into our ranks. It was odd having him around. Every time I turned a corner he seemed to be there. Mirage still hadn't had any activity since the last one. I didn't think it would be possible to physically hurt from this. I didn't know I could hurt so much from missing someone so much.

I was getting stressed out too. I didn't know what to do with myself anymore. Ironhide's training just wasn't doing it for me anymore. I needed to get out of here for a bit. So when I saw Graham I took the opportunity to ask him. "Hey Graham!" I yelled as I ran up to him. He looked back at me and he smiled.

"Carolyn. How are you doing?" He asked.

My chest throbbed. "Uh, fine. I was just wondering, well I wanted to ask if I could like, you know, leave."

"Leave? To go where?"

"Well, it's getting colder out, so I was hoping the store. Get some clothes and such."

He rubbed the back of his neck. "Well I would do it, but I'm actually kind of busy." He must have seen my face fall because he quickly said, "let me just ask Lennox." He said as he rushed away.

I stood there and looked around for a bit. I heard the sound of footsteps and I saw Bumblebee make his way toward me. "Hi Bee." I grinned up at him. He waved sweetly.

"What are you doing?" He asked me.

"Waiting to see if I could leave. I need to go to the store."

He nodded and looked like he was going to say something until Graham came running back towards me.

"Lennox said it would be fine, but you'll have to take an Autobot with you."

The sound of shifting metal filled my ears and a yellow and black Camaro sat next to me.

"Well, I guess Bee is taking me."

"Be safe."

I just rolled my eyes at him and hopped into Bee.

Bee swerved into the parking lot and skidded to a stop in a spot. I laughed as I got out and felt the chill of the air press against me, making me hold myself to keep warm. "Alright Bee, I'll be right back." I didn't get a chance to make a step before Bee's holoform appeared in front of me. "Bee, you don't have to come."

"Primes orders, besides, when Mirage wakes up he'll kick my aft if he knew I didn't protect you."

There's the throbbing again. "Okay, but don't complain about being bored."

As we walked into the store, I felt eyes on me. They weren't Bee's, and I felt goose bumps rise on my arms. Something wasn't right. Or maybe I was just imagining things.

As we walked around the racks of clothes, Bee gave me suggestions and said I looked really good in light green and purple. I never knew Bee knew anything about clothes. I had an armful of clothes and I went to go try them on in the changing room. "Just wait out here Bee, I need to try these on." He nodded and shoved his hands in his jean pockets.

I took a breather as I stepped into the fitting room. I went to unbutton my pants when a loud explosion stopped me. I stood there frozen. Then another blast, so close that it broke apart the walls and they fell toward me. I wanted to push them away, but I wasn't quick enough, and darkness shrouded my vision.

"It's been hours, where is she?" Blitzwing asked Optimus. Optimus just looked at him, a strange look about his eyes.

"Do you have feelings for Carolyn?" He asked.

"Feelings for a human?" "And people think I'm crazy."

Suddenly a crackle sounded on their comm link. It was Bee.

"Prime! We have a problem!"

"Report"

"Someone is attacking me, Carolyn is nowhere to be found. I think they took her. I'm getting my aft kicked out here!"

"We're sending backup right now, hold on."

"That sore excuse for a soldier! I'll show him what for! I'll fragging destroy them!" Blitzwing shouted as he began to stride toward the exit.

"Blitzwing, calm down. Don't let anger take over your actions." He looked toward everyone else. "We need some soldiers with us on this. Autobots, roll out."

**A/N: well that's it for now, sorry for the shortness. I'm bored so let's do a Q and A? Yea? Go **


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay people here's the deal, I get distracted way to easily! So next time I take an unexpected hiatus, help me get my aft in gear please! XD I'd have my family do it but they don't like to read much, let alone transformers fic. So here is another long deserved chapter.**

Heather Tobotua de Cybertron: yes I am MWAHAHHAHAHAHAH. You know you love it.

DeathByShadows007: my favorite car? Either a Chevy Camaro, Challenger, Liberty Jeep or a Kawasaki Ninja (even though that isn't a car XD)

SJSGirl: Hmm Idk yet.

I couldn't see anything. My eyes were open, I knew that. The ground was hard and cold as I felt around for where I was. Last thing I remembered was going into the fitting room, but that's it. Where was Bee? Where was I? I slowly crawled forward, feeling for any possible things that might be in my path. Nothing, except for long, cold bars. They were all around me. I was in a freaking cage!  
I tried looking past it, but I couldn't see a thing. I tried my voice. Which was only a small squeak. My throat was so dry and I coughed slightly when I tried to use it. I felt completely lost…

Blitzwing's POV

I glared at him, just sat there and glared hoping he would burst into flames so I wouldn't have to do it myself. What a moron, how could he not protect a simple human? It wasn't that hard. Bee was sulking, good.

"So hold up. Humans attacked you?" Ironhide spoke out.

"Yes! Just like Carolyn's sister did! They had the armored suits and cannons. I didn't know what to do."

"You destroy them!" I yelled out. Optimus looked at me. I hated it. That look. It wasn't quite like Megatrons, it wasn't frightening, but it was still strong. I looked away and cycled air through my vents in a huff.

"Do you have any idea where they went?" Prime asked. Bee just shook his head.

"Are you serious? No leads? At all? How in the pit are we supposed to find Carolyn!?" I blurted out. I don't know why it effected my so much, but knowing she was in danger, I couldn't handle it. Ugh I was turning into all the human loving Autobots around here.

"We might have a lead. There was someone who was injured that they had left behind. We could try and talk to him, see if he'll give us some information."

"And if he doesn't talk we'll make him talk." "HAHHAHAH" I shook my head. God I hated that. It made me dizzy.

"Blitzwing we don't hurt humans!" Bee spoke out, then looked like he regretted it when I shot a glare at him. He shrunk away from me.

"He's right." Optimus spoke out.

"Then what if he doesn't give us the information?"

"We'll figure that out later."

Carolyns POV

It was getting colder. Maybe it was getting later? How long have I been here? I just sat in a corner for what seemed like ages. Then I heard a groaning sound and the screeching of metal. A light appeared from what seemed like a door and a lone, human figure stood in the way. The thud of the persons boots hit my ear as they walked toward me. Broad shouldered and he seemed huge. I quickly back away and shielded my eyes from the light.

"Carolyn Fletcher. Robot sympathizer, powerful telekinetic, and sister of Shelby Fletcher."

My ears pricked up by the information he was providing. How did he know so much about me?

"Who are you?" I asked him, my voice only coming out as a whisper. Something was thrown at me. I felt it, it was cold and plastic. A water bottle.

"My name is Silas, and I have a proposition for you."

**All done with this chapter! Yay! Don't forget to review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Now that I am out of school. Yes I have officially graduated high school I will hopefully have enough time on my hands to keep this going. I'm also going to be working on some original stories here soon if you're interested. I think I get where I'm going with this. There will be cliffhangers and maybe a twist or two? Okay well here is chapter 5 guys. **** and I apologize for the wait. Also I don't think I'm going to be doing Blitzwing's POV anymore. It's too much of a challenge for me because of how little amount of information I have about him.**

Carolyn

I gripped the water bottle lightly and felt the condensation run down it onto my fingers; it felt so refreshing. I twisted the cap and took a small sip afraid of it possibly being poisoned.

"What do you mean proposition? You kidnap me and expect for me to do something for you? Where is Bee and who are you?" I asked. Questions were swirling in my head about the strange man in front of me.

"Oh I think you might want to reconsider your words dear." He spoke as he crouched down. From this angle I was able to see his face a little better. He had to be about fifty years old. His hair was a peppered black and he had a goatee resting on his chin. Wrinkles were etched into the skin on his forehead. I could tell he wasn't often a happy man because the skin around his mouth was set into a frown. "You see, your friends that you hold so dear to you, they aren't all they are cracked up to be."

I squinted in fake confusion. I didn't want him to know anything about them. "What do you mean my friends?"

"Oh, don't play stupid with me. I'm a lot smarter than that. Your stupid little robot friends. The abominations of this Earth. They don't belong here, and you know that."

"I know no such thing."

Suddenly he slammed his fist against the cage. "Listen to me you little shit! They don't belong here. All they have done since they got on this Earth is cause mayhem and destruction. They have made the government lie to us, to its people about these things being here. It isn't right and isn't natural. They are not human and they bring more harm than good."

"You're wrong!" I shouted. "They are the ones protecting us from the bad ones! There are two different sides to this thing that you don't understand!" I got up on my knees and got in his face, seething and grinding my teeth. "So I suggest that you stop talking about what you don't understand and let me go before it's too late and they come for me, because I can guarantee you that no matter how peaceful they are, they won't be very nice to you."

That was that, Silas got up and walked out of the room, and darkness once again enveloped me again.

Third person POV

Optimus had changed into his holoform getting ready to go talk to the man they had captured from the scene of the attack. Ratchet had suggested having his holoform dress in a suit to seem more professional. He did just that; a dark blue suit and red tie. His hair was combed to the side and shoes were shined.

Blitzwing walked up to Optimus then. He had wanted to go in with Optimus to talk to the man who knows something on the whereabouts of Carolyn. That's all he seemed to be able to talk about. Optimus didn't want him to, he feared that Blitzwings temper would get the better of him, because whether he would admit it or not, Optimus could see that the mech cared for the little red headed human along with everyone else.

He was just slightly happy that Mirage wasn't awake at this present time. He cared for Carolyn more than any of them. He could feel it when they were comm linking each other. If Mirage was awake, he knew that he would tear apart heaven and hell to find Carolyn, no matter what it took. Thus possibly compromising everyone else.

Blitzwings holoform appeared in front of Optimus. Black suit and dark purple striped tie. His brown hair was disheveled and his eyes seemed ablaze.

"No Blitzwing. I've told you that you can't come in with me."

"I swear I can control myself. I promise. I just…" He sighed. Something Optimus wasn't expecting out of the mech. "I need to help in some way. I need to find her."

Optimus seemed to think it over for a moment before he nodded and soldiers led them to the interrogation room.

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: If any of my fans are artists and feel like drawing some scenes or anything you'd like for this story that would be great. You'd get credit obviously because everyone knows I suck at drawing. I just want to see how you all see my characters and my story. **** anyway….**

Optimus and Blitzwing walked into the brightly lit room. There were a total of three people in the room along with them. The man in questioning was handcuffed to the table where he sat. His shaved head was lying on top of the desk's surface and his breathing was even, clothes worn looking. The other two were soldiers from the base. One's that Optimus knew as Lennox and Cpt. Caliene Meredith. Optimus took note at how strange it was to see her here. Normally he saw her out on missions or working in communications. Caliene's silvery eyes glanced over at Optimus and seemed to sense his confusion because she smirked slightly. Blitzwing didn't seem to pay any attention except for the criminal in front of him. Optimus could basically feel angry energy just pouring off of him.

Lennox held out a clipboard towards Optimus of what they found out about the man in front of them. The only possible link to where Carolyn is. Optimus went forward to grab it but was intercepted by Blitzwing who took it quickly and scanned through the information before handing it to Optimus. He let out a huff and looked over the information himself.

"Jackson Smith. Ex- military. Been missing for a year now." Optimus's voice floated in the air and even without the mechanical growl he was normally accustomed to, he could feel the power in his own voice.

The man lifted his head and Optimus was met with a pair of very dark eyes. He has seen the far reaches of space and the dark that came with it, but nothing compared to the darkness he could see within this man's eyes. He said nothing, just stared and Optimus and Blitzwing; a hard glare that Optimus was meeting with.

"Okay, enough with pleasantries. Who sent you?" Blitzwing jumped in and Optimus just shook his head.

The man looked at them and then his mouth opened. "Someone very powerful." His voice was incredibly deep, gruff and slightly Russian, filled with promises of chaos.

"If he's so powerful, why hasn't he shown his face yet?" Blitzwing asked.

"Isn't that question you should be asking yourself robot?" He sneered. He obviously wasn't a fan of them at all.

Blitzwing seemed to be taken aback while Optimus slowly moved forward toward the prisoner. He placed his hands on the table and leaned in toward Jackson Smith. Optimus gave him credit for not flinching away from him as he came nose to nose with the man. "We are very powerful, powerful enough to destroy you and whoever else you have associated with. Women, children, family, friends, will all be in danger if you do not cooperate. Now, who sent you." Optimus growled.

Jackson smirked and laughed slightly. "I don't have any of those things. That's the rules when you join him. No connections to anyone. So you can go ahead and do whatever you will to anyone, but it won't bother me. Shit, beat me if it suits you bucket of bolts. I'm already dead man."

Blitzwing narrowed his eyes and took the challenge. Walked forward he pulled his holoforms arm back and threw it forward with such force he has surprised himself. The blow landed on Jacksons face. Lennox and Caliene leapt forward to try and restrain Blitzwing from causing any more damage to their only witness. Jackson just looked up at Optimus, cheek swollen and purple, mouth cut and bleeding, and spit bloody saliva at Optimus, smirking all the while.

After that ordeal they had stepped out to leave Jackson and for Optimus to give Blitzwing a thrashing of a lifetime. Once outside the door Optimus cancelled his holoform and made his way towards Blitzwing.

"Are you out of your mind Blitzwing? You could have killed our only witness. Don't you want to find Carolyn?" He raised his voice, not quite shouting, but Blitzwing got the message.

"I have more restraint than that. I wouldn't want to kill him! No matter how much he reminds me of…." Blitzwing trailed off slightly and Optimus realized the strange similarities between that of Jackson Smith and most other Decepticons he had met. Which one Blitzwing might have been referring to was beyond him. Optimus just shook his head and walked away from Blitzwing to leave him with his thoughts.

As Optimus walked, he decided to check in with Ratchet to see how Mirage's repairs were going. When he stepped into the med bay he was surprised to find Mirage looking fully repaired. At least his body was. He was still unconscious. "Ratchet, he looks great. How is he doing?"

Ratchet sighed heavily. "I've done all I can. He is fully functional, once he wakes he'll have to go through some therapy to regain full movement of everything. The only thing to wait for now is him.

"Carolyn said she heard him speak."

"He did have an energon wave that could have suggested that, but there hasn't been anything since."

Optimus stared off into space for a moment, and Ratchet could have sworn he wasn't in the room anymore until Optimus spoke again. "Keep me posted." And then Optimus strolled out of the room.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey, I'm getting better at updating right? I keep hearing that Mirage needs to wake up before Carolyn gets up, but you know. Where would the fun be in that? **

**If you have any other questions, comments, or concerns let me know.**

**Review **

The days seemed to blur together and Silas continuously visited me every day. For such a busy looking man trying to stop the Autobots and such, he didn't act like it. I received food and water once a day; always brought in by someone different. Probably so I don't grow familiar with anyone. With all the darkness I have experienced it seemed like an eternity that I was trapped in there.

Silas came in once again, still trying to persuade me and as I looked at his face I wondered if the Autobots were even trying to find me anymore. Silas's eyes were hard and different than they normally were, an evil glint was there. I heard two more pairs of feet begin marching toward my enclosure and the distinct click of a lock.

"I've tried to be nice, but play time is over." Silas growled as he grabbed me by my arm and yanked me out of the cage.

"Ow, what the hell?!" I screamed at him. Then a sharp pain to the side of my face. He had hit me! Then the warm pulsing feeling went through me and I just let it go. I let the energy go and I felt the presence of Silas disappear from around me. I took a breather and realized that this whole power thing was getting easier. I took a tentative step in what I hoped was the right way and then I began to stumble through the dark. I didn't get very far before I felt a big strong hand grasp my arm in a tight, bruising hold.

I gasped and tried my best to pull away, and when that failed I tried to force a push onto him. I didn't get the time to do that before I felt a sharp and painful shock to my side and my body crumpled to the ground.

"So unwise." Silas growled as I began to lose consciousness.

Ratchet was running more tests as fast as his processors were allowing him to do. Just moments ago he had heard Mirage speak. He distinctly heard him say Carolyn's name. So he alerted Optimus immediately and went to work. Everything seemed to be normal. Not coma normal, but normal functioning. His energon waves were back to normal and his processors were once again working at full speed. It was as if Mirage was okay and walking around, but he still laid there in stasis.

"Mirage you bucket of bolts get up!" Ratchet growled at him. When nothing happened he through his arms up in the air is defeat. He had no idea what was going on with one of his patients and that pissed him off beyond belief.

Just then Optimus walked into the med bay and looked at Ratchet rather amused. "So what's the diagnosis doctor?"

"I have no clue Optimus! It's like he was before. All his vitals are fine but he still sleeps. He spoke Carolyn's name."

Optimus grumbled in thought as he walked toward Mirage. Ratchet saw the mech lean down and he heard him speak to Mirage. "Carolyn isn't here. She has been taken. You need to wake up and help us find and rescue her." Optimus grumbled to him.

"Now how in the pit is that supposed to help?"

"I've read that some humans talk to their loved ones when in comas. It sometimes helps them come around."

The moment his words rung out he heard a quick cycle of air and suddenly Mirage was up stumbling off of the table and crashed onto the floor the whole time yelling in the process.

"Mirage stop! You might hurt yourself further!" Ratchet yelled as he went to help the mech back on the table. Once Mirage was sitting he looked right at Optimus. Mirage's blue eyes shone with fury as he looked at the older mech.

"What do you mean she is gone?!" He yelled and Optimus saw Ratchet smile slightly.

**A/N: Yay! Another chapter is out.**

**Let me know what you think.**

**Please? **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Greetings from Gatlinburg Tennessee everyone! I'm currently on vacation, but I thought I'd find some time in my schedule to post a quick chapter on this. **

**I appreciate that some of you have been reviewing and telling me that you want me to keep going. I'd like some feedback on how you think the story is progressing and if I should make any changes to the format, plot line, yadda yadda yadda.**

**P.s. The themes here might be getting a bit darker for a bit. You have been warned.**

**Question time! If you could go anywhere in the world where would you go?**

**Review **

_"Mirage stop it!" I laughed at him as he picked me from my tree and put me on his shoulder. Mirage chuckled at my meager attempt to get from his grip._

_ "It's no use piccolina, you're mine, I've got you." After that it had suddenly gotten quiet. I heard the subtext there and I wished more than anything for it to be true, for something like that to be possible. I saw him looking at me too. A look in his optics that wasn't there before. He quickly looked away again, and whatever moment that was, had ended._

_ Suddenly I wasn't on top of Mirages' shoulders but on the ground. Mirage was on the concrete ground next to me. His optics looking toward me were dimming and he was reaching toward me until he went dark. His arm fell the ground with a clang and I broke down and ran toward him ignoring the explosions around me. It was happening all over again and it hurt just a bad as before._

Suddenly I was choking and sputtering as water poured from my mouth. I tried to cover my mouth and was quickly alerted to the fact that my hands were tied above my head. I tugged at them and found that it was pretty much useless. I looked around and the room here was more lit than the other one. It was small, with grey concrete walls. Standing in front of me was Silas and two of his cronies. One of them held a gun and the other looked like he was gripping a very large bowie knife. I slightly shrunk away from them and I saw Silas reveal an evil glint in his eyes.

"OK Ms. Fletcher, here's what's going to happen. I'm going to ask you a question and you're going to answer it. If you don't answer you will be punished, if you lie you will be punished." I glanced towards the men with the weapons as he said this and he smiled. "Yes, smart girl. So do you understand the rules?" I nodded slightly. "Okay. First question, it's rather easy. How did you meet the robots?"

"In Ch-chicago." I gulped slightly as I kept glancing towards the weapons. I can't let them touch me. Don't let them touch you Carolyn I kept saying to myself.

"Good. Now, where do they come from?"

"I don't know exactly." I murmured. I saw Silas look behind him and the man with the knife stepped forward.

"You lie I hurt you Ms. Fletcher." I said as the man pressed the knife against my cheek and cut me. I winced and started whimpering as I realized it was serrated. "Now. Let's try this again. Where do they come from?"

"Some planet! I don't know! All I know is that it was destroyed!" I shrunk away from him afraid that he would think I was lying again. He seemed to sit and contemplated my answer before he spoke again.

"Where are the robots?" He asked. I couldn't tell him that! I cannot. He would send his troops to kill them. Just like Mirage. I tried to find the strength to push them away, but when I tried I felt an electrical shock run through me. There were wires and tubes coming out from my arms and legs. I cried out as I felt my body convulse and shake violently. Silas clicked his tongue at me and I looked up at him. "I wouldn't try that again. We wired some of these-" He pointed at the black boxes at the floor. "to your nervous system. Our good doctor figured out the basics of how you are able to do what you do. Of course other than knowing that your nervous system becomes incredibly erratic, we have no other clue on how you do that. But we will soon enough. Every time you try to use your power the shock will be stronger each time. Now back to the question. Where are they?"

Optimus stood stock still as he looked at Mirage who had finally come out of his stasis and was talking as if nothing had happened.

"Optimus. Did you just say Carolyn is gone? What happened! How long have I been asleep?" he said as he quickly looked in between Optimus and Ratchet.

"Mirage, you were shot up pretty badly when Shelby Fletcher attacked the base. So badly you were almost dead."

"Fletcher… Carolyn's sister? That was her? What happened to Carolyn. Did she hurt her?"

"No Carolyn was fine. She actually helped us stop her sister." Optimus said.

"I had told her to stay in her room too." Mirage chuckled. "I guess it's a good thing she's stubborn. So what happened after that?"

"Well Carolyn recuperated quickly but when she found out the extent of what happened to you she wouldn't leave your side. She didn't want to. She moped around the base for weeks. She came in one day screaming that she had seen your holoform in the hallway."

"She saw my holoform. I remember something when I was unconscious. It was just dark and I was reliving memories. Many of them were with Carolyn. It was like I was watching from outside myself and each time I'd seen her I tried to get to her, every time. I don't know how I could've activated my holoform." Mirage shook his head in confusion. "So where is she? I need to find her." Mirage said as he tried to stand.

Ratchet rushed forward and shoved him back down. Mirage began to fight him back trying to get free of his grip but he could feel he was weak. "You have been out of commission for weeks you are not going anywhere until I say you can."

"Optimus what happened, where is she?!" Mirage shouted. Optimus looked at him and he could see the desperation in Mirages' eyes.

He sighed and stepped forward and put his hands on Mirages' shoulders. "We don't exactly know."

**A/N: Here you go guys **** I hoped you enjoyed it. Let me know what you think of everything.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: It's the last day for me in Tennessee **** leaving tomorrow. If any of you have the opportunity to come here do it! It's totally worth it. As for the story and reviews I really appreciate your guys' feedback. **

**Autobot-Fangirl0203: Here's another update.**

**a99515: Thank you. I will try my best to make my chapters longer and try to go into more detail. It's kind of hard for me because I'm normally a very straight forward writer. Ask any of my teachers, they would tell you too. My essays are like a page long that's it. Has all the necessary information, but that's about it. I will make a valiant effort for your sake though **

**SJSGirl: I have many spices for the upcoming chapters floating up in my head. So spicy it might burn! Anyways thanks for reviewing**

**Zeng Xiao Long Sunstar Crystal: Thank you **** I'm so happy that I'm portraying her correctly. If you have any comments, questions, or concerns about what I'm doing with her just let me know okay?**

**Anyway, now that that is taken care of let's get on with the story.**

**REVIEW!**

The med bay was at a standstill. The brightness of the lights seemed dimmer and the walls seemed bleaker. Before anybody was able to do anything Mirage jumped up and ran out of the doors. The sound of metal shifting rang in the air and Optimus had to hold Ratchet back from chasing after him.

"Easy old friend. He needs a moment to himself. This must be hard for him. We all know how much he cares for her."

The screeching of tires and flashes of red were all the soldiers were able to see before they were able to quickly jump out of the way. Mirage heard many shouts and curses but he had a destination and a mission. He was on his way to the control room where he would hopefully be able to find the liaison. He had to figure out the progress; had to figure out what was being done to find Carolyn.

While turning a corner he felt something scratch him and a female shout out for him to stop. His tires screeched to a halt and he transformed looking down, fuming. There stood a woman with ash blonde hair and fiery silver eyes that were currently storming with rage.

"Mirage will you slow the hell down! We have people here who are not made of metal!" Then she stopped and seemed to catch herself. Her eyes shone with a new emotion. "Oh my gosh! Mirage you're okay!" She gasped suddenly.

Mirage really didn't say anything he just looked down at her. He had recognized her from the base. He knew her name was Caliene, but other than that he knew nothing of this human female and frankly he didn't care at the moment.

"Yes I'm fine. I have to go. Do you know where the liaison is?" Mirage asked her in sudden desperation.

"Well she's kind of busy at the moment."

"Busy with what? Nothing is more important than me needing to talk to her."

Caliene seemed to mull something over in her mind. Her hands working together as she tried to decide on whether or not to say something.

"This is about Carolyn isn't it?" She finally spoke. Mirage's whole body seemed to take on a new form of attitude. More urgent and demanding.

"Yes. Do you know what is going on? I wake up from stasis and she is gone! Optimus has no idea where she is and cosi arrabbiato e andando fuori di testa e io non so che cosa fare!" Mirage finished breathlessly.

Caliene nodded in understanding and put up her hands in defense. "I know Mirage but I don't know anything. Optimus and Blitzwing went to interro-"

"Blitzwing? What do you mean Blitzwing? He's here?" Mirage interrupted.

"Yea, Optimus kind of let him in. He's good, but he still has that Decepticon anger." She trailed off as Mirage just simply walked away from her.

His steps were urgent and filled with purpose as he made it through the doors of the control room. All the soldiers stopped to stare at him as if he had grown two heads. Normally only Optimus was the one in there for one. For two they had known that he was in a coma like state.

Lennox walked up to the red bot and stared up at him with a smile. "Mirage I'm so happy to see that you're okay. What's up man? I never heard that you got up and walking."

"Lennox." Mirage spoke as he leaned down to his level. "Where is Carolyn? I know she was taken. I want to know what is being done to find her."

Lennox's face seemed to light up slightly and motioned Mirage to follow him with the wave of his hand. The control room seemed to be in a frenzy and people ran around shouting different codes at each other. "We currently had a huge spike of an energon signal about two hundred miles from here. Whether or not it's Carolyn or a Cybertronian we don't know, but it's still something we need to investigate. I'll let Optimus know right away, we'll get a team together." Lennox stepped forward and placed a hand to Mirage's shoulder. "We will find her. She's too important to all of us for us to just forget about her."

"I don't know! They could be anywhere right now! They could be looking for me, and when they find you they will not hesitate to destroy what you have here." I shouted to him. My body screamed at me because of the shock I had received and the need to run was strong. But I couldn't my arms being bound tightly like they were proved I couldn't get out.

I heard Silas laugh at me, and evil, menacing thing; like nails on a chalkboard. "You think they care about you? One simple human? Just because you can move stuff with your mind doesn't mean you're special to them. They are stronger than anything on this planet, they don't need someone to move objects for them that they can easily move themselves. You would've just turned out to be an experiment anyway." Silas stepped closer to me. I felt rage at such accusations. I knew they weren't true. They couldn't be. The Primes selected me to carry something out and I was going to do that. But where were the Primes and their ultimate wisdom now?

Before I had a chance to reacted I felt the blade on the skin of my shoulder. Silas had cut the black long sleeved shirt I was wearing. I normally wore longer sleeves or higher necks when I went out in public so I wouldn't have to answer any questions about my tattoos. But when Silas had ripped it open I saw his eyes draw to the purple her saw on my pale skin.

"Never took you for the tattooed type. What's that mean anyway?"

I sneered at him. "Oh now you want to make small talk." That ended with a back hand to the face.

"Watch your tone girl. I asked a question." He shouted at me.

"It's Japanese for faith." I lied easily.

"Faith." He scoffed. "Faith in what? No one is going to save you.

**Yay! Another chapter. And look it's longer than most of my previous ones. REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Sorry if the update took longer than any of you expected. My life was recently consumed with work, but I have some free time so I am wracking my brain trying to come up with what will happen next.**

**TheGhost129: It might be a lie it might not. Who knows what other obstacles they might face?**

**SJSGirl: I have to admit that is what Carolyn is hoping. **

**PoetofMercury: As I have explained yes there is another story that came before this. I am glad that someone new is stumbling upon this story. I hope more people do.**

**Heather Tobotua de Cybertron: I am working on the more detail aspect of my writing. As I said it is very hard for me to do so with my straight forward writing. But I'm trying.**

**So here is a new chapter. After this story is done I was thinking about making some original stuff. Would anyone be interested in that?**

**REVIEW! Even if you don't have an account and you are just a guest, I would love to hear from you.**

I felt my spirit slowly drop. What if Silas was right? Why would they come looking for her? The only one that cared for her enough to do so was Mirage. _Is _Mirage. God I have to stop thinking about it him past tense, I thought. Optimus and I were close I suppose, but why would he risk any of his soldiers again? Just for little old me? What if this is really it for me? The pain in my heart, head, and body were becoming too much for me. The cuts and bruises were screaming out to me and the temperature in the room seemed to explode into an inferno making my skin feel as if it were on fire.

Silas looked down on me and his smirk seemed to fall. "Liar." He stated as he grabbed my face between his large, rough hand. Once his sandpapery skin touched mine I was no longer there. No longer burning in the hot room or in pain. I was standing beside a younger much more softer looking Silas. It had to have been him. My eyes opened up in shock as I realized I was doing it again, I was going into his mind; seeing his past. I tried to get out, I didn't want to see what it was, I didn't want him to know about this. I felt as if I was trying to claw my way to the surface from underground a fucking skyscraper. No matter how hard I tried something harder was just in the way. I soon gave up the endeavor and looked out to what was being shown to me.

There was an older man there. He was obviously the authority figure here. His stance was one that stood over Silas as if he could make or break him. Silas, the big touch guy that I was getting beat by was now looking like a dog with its tail between his legs. "Sebastian, you don't seem to understand the extent of the damage you did to NBE- One. You crossed a line. Who in the hell did you think you were thinking you had the authority to take pieces of it home? Let alone barge into a home, uninvited, without a warrant to try and arrest someone for harboring information."

"She was hiding something! And the detector was going off like crazy I swear!" Silas pleaded. His face contorted with desperation.

"It's not just that. You have become so obsessed with trying to find more of the aliens that it has completely changed you. Your field work is lacking and your wife misses you. I'm putting you on desk duty for a while until you calm down." The man sighed. His shoulders slouched and suddenly he didn't look like the boss, but like a friend trying to help another friend out, but Silas wouldn't have any of that.

"No fuck you and fuck your desk job and this fucking place! You guys don't want to do anything about the problems here. They are staring you in the face!" Silas suddenly got up into the man's face and suddenly I felt a shock and there he was, in the flesh, hot breath in my face, and he did not look happy.

"What the hell was that? Did you see that? How did you do that?" he questioned. I couldn't answer. I just stared at him dumbfounded by some of the information I had just received from his mind.

"Not talking huh? Fine I'll hurt you that seems to get your attention." He went and turned around grabbing the gun from one of the men. My eyes widened in shock and my heart leapt into my throat. My fight or flight response was buzzing crazily in my veins and I struggled against the chains that were binding me in place.

I grunted and I was beginning to panic. There was nothing I could do. There he was with a gun about to shoot me, possibly kill me, and I couldn't do anything. If I took the chance and tried to push again I could get shocked a lot worse. I shook my head trying to clear the jumbled thoughts to make one clear one.

No matter what I was going to get hurt here. I'd rather it being of my own doing and at least possibly hurt Silas some way. I closed my eyes and thought of a push. A tidal wave of a push. I thought of the buzzing in my veins, and the danger Silas posed to me and the Autobots. Then I felt the surge of something come from somewhere deep within myself and it quickly moved forward to my fingertips. I felt the burning build up there in my hands. I opened my eyes to see Silas and I let go of the power straight at him.

White hot heat rippled its way through my body as I felt myself begin to convulse from the shocks. I couldn't even think as my knees gave in and my breathing stopped. The initial shock subsided but I felt the burn and unbelievable pain in even inch of my body. I opened my eyes and tried to look past all the blurriness and double vision. As far as I knew, Silas wasn't there in front of me any longer.

I sighed slightly in relief and I felt myself begin to slip from consciousness. That's when I heard something. The sound of screeching tires, metal shifting and familiar shouts. I tried to stay conscious and I tried to think of where I had heard that noise before but the pain had exhausted me and I struggled to look up and see what's going on.

Through the blurred double vision I saw a pair of red orbs staring at me and a deep purple color before I heard a deep voice speak to me. "Oh Carrie." It spoke as I finally let darkness envelope me.

**A/N: YAY! Another chapter done! Let me know what you think. Oh and btw I have added this and Out of The Rubble to a website called mibba. You all should check it out. It's a great place for fanfics and original stories alike.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Glad you all seemed to like my chapter. If there is anything you guys think I should change at all just let me know. Oh and hey, are you guys excited for Transformers 4? They're shooting in Detroit! That's near where I am **** I might see if I can stalk the set next week. Anyway**

**PoetofMercury: I'm glad you have caught up and I hope you have been enjoying it so far. Yea work sucks but it pays the bills. :p **

**Autobot-Fangirl0203: Thanks for reviewing. **** here is another chapter**

**SJSGirl: Oh yes it does. **

**2211Nighthawk: The red eyes technically could be any decepticon, it is true that Blitzwing does have red eyes though.**

**TheGhost129: Perhaps**

**Heather Tobotua de Cybertron: Thank you **** I wish you all the luck with your own story.**

**Okay everyone here is another chapter. Hope you enjoy it.**

Soon the whole base was in a frenzy trying to get everything and everyone together to go check out the energon spike and the possible location of Carolyn Fletcher. At least this is what I had walked into. I had just gotten into a fight with Carly and thought I would stop by and see how Carolyn was doing only to find out she had been kidnapped weeks ago. How did I not know this? Why hadn't anyone told me? Oh yea that's right. _Because you didn't want to be a part of this anymore remember?_ I thought. I tried to find Lennox to see if there was anything I could do to help out. I heard shouting near the control room and made my way over there. As I looked up there was Mirage. I had heard he was injured, but that's all I knew and I smiled slightly to myself happy that he was okay now.

"You have to let me help find her. If she is out there, if that signal is her, I want to be the one she sees first." I heard Mirage speak. He was talking about Carolyn and he didn't sound happy. I walked up to him and Lennox.

"Hey guys what's going on?" I asked. I saw Lennox's eyes grow wide and his face burst into a smile before I was grabbed up in a hug.

"Sam! You're back!" he put me down and put his arms upon my shoulders. "Does Optimus know? Bumblebee? They will be so happy to hear-"

"I just came for a quick visit. I was originally coming to see how Carolyn was doing and I walk in on all of this nonsense going on. What is going on?" I asked.

"Carolyn was kidnapped a bit ago and there was an energon spike not to long ago. We pinpointed the location and we're going to go check it out." He said.

"Here Sam, you can ride with me." Mirage spoke up.

"Nu uh. Doctors orders Mirage! Don't try to sneak your way into this. You know Ratchet will have my ass if he knew I let you out in the field already."

"Wait, I know he was hurt, but how bad? You know Doc bot likes to overexaggerate."

"He was in a coma like state for weeks, his whole chest cavity was wrecked." Lennox stated looking slightly annoyed with my question. I looked up at Mirage and I could sense the desperation coming from him. He really wanted to go. He must really care for Carolyn.

"I'm sorry big guy." Was all I could say before I was interrupted. A large dark purple robot stepped into my view. I had never seen him before. I thought he must have been new until I looked up and saw the red of his optics. I immediately grabbed hold of Lennox and shouted. "Decepticon! Run!" Terror struck up in me. I thought they were dead! I could've sworn they were. I began running with Lennox's jacket in my grasp but all I heard was laughter and I got strange stares from people passing by. My back was turned from the Decepticon as I looked at Lennox. "Decepticon?" I asked unsurely.

"Autobot." He stated a smile spread across his face. I slowly turned around to greet the new recruit. Everything in my body was telling me to run but I turned to face him. He was a lot closer now. His face nearly inches from my own. I yelped and stumbled back a bit.

I heard the Decep- uh. Autobot begin to laugh at me.

"He is a rather jumpy fleshy isn't he?" He said to me. "Blitzwing." He stated. Didn't offer a hand, no nod of the head, but just stood there looking down on me.

"S-sam." I gulped. "Lennox, why is there a Decepticon on base?" I asked him.

"Long story, no time." He said with a clasp on my shoulder.

"Right, back to business." Blitzwing said. "I'm going to find Carolyn wherever this energon spike took place. But since Optimus has informed me that you are technically my… superior." He said with slight distaste. "I have to ask you."

"Eh." Lennox rubbed the back of his neck, thinking.

"You can't seriously be thinking of letting him go. This could all be a trick and he could attack you on site."

"You need to learn to use your processor before you speak. You have no idea what you're talking about." "don't make me kick your aft off this planet."

"Just like you did on Cybertron!"

"If I remember correctly you were partially on our side that whole war!"

"Yea well maybe I've made a mistake."

Blitzwing and Mirage glared at each other and I felt slightly uncomfortable in the presence of them. I felt like they were about to break out into a fight and I was right in a squish zone. I nudged Lennox and kind of shifted my eyes towards the two mechs.

"Okay you two, stop it. That's enough. Blitzwing, you'll come with me." I saw Mirage begin to protest again before Lennox stopped him. "And I don't want to hear anything about it. You are to stay here. If you want you can stay in the command center and stay updated on what's going on. You are not to follow us or leave, is that clear?" Lennox bellowed. He shocked me. He normally didn't get all serious like this so when he did get like this you knew he was serious.

Mirage nodded and glared at Blitzwing before stalking off. Blitzwing started transforming and I soon saw a 2014 dodge challenger in front of me. His passenger door opened and I saw his holoform in the driver's seat. "You so much as scratch or breath the wrong way on this interior I will not hesitate to make you walk all the way there." He spoke to me as I hopped in and held on for dear life as he sped his way towards the others waiting for him.

All together there was him, Optimus, Ratchet, Sideswipe, and Ironhide. I quickly tried to get my nerves in check. As we sped off I looked out the window and sighed. I just came to check on Carolyn and now I have to save her. This is what I was trying to avoid. Danger, Decepticons, and yet here I was sitting in one. The holoform was gone so I just looked at the steering wheel driving by itself. I chuckled slightly when I remembered the first time I saw that.

"something amuse you?" I heard Blitzwing ask. I immediately stopped. He may be with the Autobots, but to me he was still a Decepticon and I did not want to risk pissing him off.

"Nothing." I said simply and we sat in silence some more. "S-so do you know Carolyn well?" I asked.

"What business is it of yours?" he huffed.

"Well you see, it's just that I'm, I'm her friend. Just you know, curious, you're a Decepticon and all."

Suddenly the car jerked to the right and the resulting force made me hit my head against the window. "Ow! What the hell?"

"Let's get a few things straight here _boy_. I am no longer a Decepticon and you will not address me as such ever again. As of Carrie, you don't need to worry about how well I know her. That doesn't concern you. What should concern you is if you get in my way with possibly retrieving her today I will squish you, I don't care what Optimus says. Do I make myself clear?"

I shrunk down in the seat and I felt my heart leap in my throat at the threat. _This is why Decepticons shouldn't be Autobots_. "y-yeah." I muttered and looked out the window once more.

Everyone arrived just as the sun was beginning to set. Sam was instructed to stay with the soldiers and was even given a weapon just in case. Anyone with eyes could see Sam's hands shaking slightly as he held it, he was scared but he wouldn't admit it.

Blitzwing transformed and looked towards Optimus, waiting for the opportunity to go into the warehouse that was just in his reach. Optimus quickly nodded and everyone began to head inside, Blitzwing went first. When inside the humans found it hard to see with how dark it was. There were a few lights thrown here and there and two hallways. Blitzwing immediately went towards the right with only a few soldiers and Sideswipe following him while everyone else went to the left.

Blitzwing could see and hear easily and was trying to not make a lot of noise. As he rounded a corner, an immensely bright light was turned on by his motion. It took a moment for his optics to adjust and when they did he could see 3 other humans standing there gawking at him. He was about to act, going to shoot them, squish them, do something until the human soldiers intervened and then he remembered his place among the Autobots. _Never harm humans if you can help it._ He sighed and then he felt the ground rumble beneath his feet and a very loud, very pained scream come from the large door in front of him. It was Carolyn and soon everyone else was there behind him. Ironhide pushed him aside and blasted the door making a hole large enough for them to fit through and in Blitzwings haste he transformed and peeled out towards the sound. He heard everyone shout around him and said something about a Silas but all he could focus on was Carolyn. Her bruised and bloody face. What was once beautiful and the color of ivory was now dirty and swollen and caked with blood. Her hair had lost its luster and was matted to her face and neck. Her clothes were ripped and there were cuts strewn here and there. Blitzwing spotted that her arms were hook up to some electrical box and he promptly smashed them and reached for her. Her eyes half closed and she looked dazed up at him, not really seeing him there at all.

"Oh Carrie." He spoke as he let her fall in his hand and close her eyes.

**Yay! Another chapter. A really long one too. Longest chapter yet! Yay! Let me know what you thought.**

**REVIEW**

uttered and looked out the window once more.

possibly retrieving her today i e, you don'nd I soon saw a new dodge challenger


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hello everyone. I am back. Sorry for the wait but I had found a bio of Remus Lupin on pottermore which promptly put me of a Remus Lupin fanfic path. I am back now slightly scarred for life and dying a little on the inside.**

**Anyway how are you? Great? Good!**

**TheGhost129: Yes she has. Did I make you guys wait too long?**

**Autobot-Fangirl0203: Thank you so much for that! I'm glad someone is enjoying it.**

**SJSGirl: Yes Blitzy can be a bit scary. I think it's only because 1. He was a 'Con. It's just how he has functioned for so long. 2. He has this weird need to protect Carolyn and he feels drawn to her. Which scares and frightens him because he's supposed to be the big tough guy, and big tough guys to fall in love let alone with a different species. So I guess you can understand why he would feel like putting a guard up and acting like more of an ass than usual.**

**Another chapter!**

_The first thing I realized was the unbearable heat that suddenly overwhelmed me. The next sense to come was my hearing. I heard the creaking of metal and a howling wind that blew sand up against my face. My eyes scrunched up from the feeling and I just felt like turning over and trying to continue to sleep. I groaned slightly at the hard ground and promptly rolled over and buried my face in my arms trying to fall back asleep._

_ "Wake up!" A raspy, hard voice called out. I jumped in surprise and turned to see the Primes. Standing tall and ominous in all their glory. I stared up at them waiting expectantly. _

_ "Well?" I asked._

_ "Don't use that tone with us!"_

_ I put my hands up defensively. "Sorry, sorry. I was just wondering what you wanted. Since I've only been captive and in need of some help for God knows how long."_

_ "We don't interfere in destiny. We just gently push in that general direction." The kinder one said._

_ "Oh, well. What now?" I asked timidly afraid to upset the angry one again._

_ "Well there will always be someone out there who won't agree with us, who'll want to destroy us and believe we are not worthy of Earth. But I think, for now, you are done."_

_ I literally felt shock. I felt a jolt of something go through my body. "Are you serious? Done? No more looming threats to deal with? No return of Decepticons? It's over?"_

_ "You sound disappointed."_

_ "No, just very surprised."_

_ "What we need to focus on is fixing our relationship with the government."_

_ "Um. Okay. So it's done?"_

_ "Yes it is. You were a tremendous help Carolyn. You acted very quickly too. We appreciate it because I don't know if we could have done it without you." The kind one said_

_ "You even somehow helped with mending the two sides of the war and made them one. How a fleshy like you managed that we have no idea because that wasn't our doing." The angry one said._

_ I nodded. I went to look at them again realizing this was the last possible time I would see them. One thought came to my mind and I needed to ask because they knew everything. I needed to ask about Mirage, but when I went to open my mouth I suddenly felt my body thrust downward and everything I felt then just went away and my vision went black._

I heard a steady beeping noise and I immediately knew I was probably hooked up to some type of machine. I groaned when I tried to move because every inch of my body screamed out in pain.

"Now now Carolyn. Just rest. Your body went through incredible stress and you need to rest." Ratchet said. His voice wasn't the harsh barking sound that I was used to. It was quiet and soothing and I tried to open my eyes to see if that really was Ratchet. It was so unlike him to be so nice.

The light hit my pupils and I could feel them contract and it hurt like a bitch. I squinted again and slowly opened them trying to adjust to the blinding light. I could see someone from the corner of my eye and low and behold it was Ratchet. I was confused as to why he seemed so nice all of a sudden and I went to speak.

"R-ratchet" I coughed out. My throat was so dry it might as well have been a desert.

"Carolyn, here." I heard and looked over to see his holoform offering my a glass of water with a bendy straw. I smiled slightly at the straw before taking it between my lips and drawing it in. I never knew water could taste or feel so good. The cool drink moistened my throat and it no longer felt raw and dry.

"What happened?" I asked. My voice still wavering as if I haven't used it in a long time.

"We found you. We came after you and we brought you back. You're safe now."

"But the red eyes…" I trailed off. Oh, it made sense. "Blitzwing grabbed me didn't he?"

"Yes."

"Is everyone alright. Is Silas…"

"Silas was killed in the crossfire. You seemed to have knocked him out originally but when he came to he tried to fire on us. Someone shot him."

"Who? I'd like to thank them for saving the world and me."

"That also was Blitzwing. He was… furious is taking it too lightly. I had to almost pry him away from you."

I felt something in me clench and my heart sped slightly.

"Are you okay?" he asked me.

"Huh? Oh yea. I'm fine. Where is he?"

"He is currently in somewhat of a time out." He chuckled.

"For what? Saving me?"

"Oh that happened two weeks ago Carolyn."

I sat up suddenly and regretted it greatly when I felt my head spin and feel like it was going to explode. It felt as if my spine snapped in half and I slowly laid back down. "How is that possible?"

"Coma. Your last push you made to Silas and the electric shock it gave you put you in a coma."

"Oh and you say it like it's no big deal."

"I say it like it's a relief you didn't die!"

I smiled when he yelled at me. "There's the old Ratchet I know. I thought you had gotten soft for a moment there."

The next thing I knew I heard the med bay door slide open and a flash of red caught my eye.

**A/N: hahahahahaha cliffy! And yes guys this story will not have a sequel. Once this is over I will be moving on to something else. Sorry **


End file.
